Black Blood Team
by farika
Summary: Pada abad ke-21, alien mulai menyerang manusia di Bumi. Kekuasaannya semakin lama semakin menyebar. Kini, saatnya Black Blood Team Konoha kembali beraksi./Baru prolog./RnR minna? :D


Pada abad ke-21, alien mulai menyerang manusia di bumi. Kekuasaannya semakin lama semakin menyebar. Mereka bahkan tidak dapat dengan mudah ditaklukkan oleh manusia biasa. Butuh kecerdasan intelektual yang tinggi serta tubuh yang cekatan untuk membasmi mereka semua. Kini, saatnya Black Blood Team Konoha kembali beraksi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**BLACK BLOOD TEAM**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Sci-Fi, adventure, crime, a little bit of romance.**

**Warning(s): OOC, AU, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRUK! PRANG!<strong>

"Huwaaa!"

"Tolooong! Seseorang! Selamatkan aku! Huwaaa!"

**DOR! DOR! DOR! CTAR!**

"Hai, kalian manusia bumi. Pergilah dari kawasan ini. Karena kawasan ini sudah menjadi milik kami."

**CTAR!**

"Huwaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NGING! NGING! NGIIING!**

"Tsunade-sama! Gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kawasan Konoha di bagian tenggara sudah mulai terancam!"

'_Kyaaa! Tolong aku!'_

"Ini gawat!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Cepat telepon mereka!"

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SRET! SRET!**

"Jadi, Tuan, pesanannya Spicy Jack Cheeseburger satu dan minumannya White Cow Shake satu. Ada yang lain, Tuan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar untuk pesanan Anda."

"Sakura!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ada telepon untukmu."

"Untukku? Dari siapa?"

"Hmm, dia menyebut dirinya Shizune."

'_Shizune? Setelah sekian lama akhirnya meneleponku juga.'_

"Hallo?"

"Sakura, datanglah ke markas hari ini. Perintah dari Tsunade-sama."

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUM! DUM! TAK!**

"Satu… Dua… Tiga… Empat…"

"Lompat!"

"Lima… Enam… Tujuh… Delapan…"

"Bagus, Naruto!"

"Yeah!"

**DRRRT! DRRRT! DRRRT!**

"Naruto, HP-mu bergetar!"

"Ng? Ah, tunggu sebentar ya."

_'Shizune?'_

"Hallo? Tumben menele—"

"Naruto, datanglah ke markas hari ini. Perintah dari Tsunade-sama."

"Hm! Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JEPRET! JEPRET!**

"Bagus, Ino! Sekali lagi!"

**JEPRET!**

"Yak! Hari ini selesai!"

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini!"

"Iya, sama-sama, Ino!"

"Ino! Ada telepon!"

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Kau cek saja sendiri!"

**KLIK!**

'_Shizune?'_

**KLIK!**

"Ino, datanglah ke markas hari ini. Perintah dari Tsunade-sama."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kita bicarakan nanti."

**TUT! TUT! TUUUT!**

"Hng?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAK!**

"Latihan hari ini selesai."

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-sama!"

"Hn."

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Muda. Tapi ada telepon untuk Tuan Muda."

"Hn. Terima kasih, Bi."

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

"Hallo?"

"Neji, datanglah ke markas hari ini. Perintah dari Tsunade-sama."

"Harus hari ini?"

"Tidak, tahun depan. Ya, hari ini!"

"I-Iya. Baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat siang, Tuan!"

"Ah! Selamat siang, Uchiha-sama!"

"Tuan Muda, selamat siang!"

**KRIIING!**

**KLIK!**

"Hn."

"Sasuke, datanglah ke markas hari ini. Perintah dari Tsunade-sama."

"Aku sibuk."

"Kau harus datang. Mau tidak mau."

"…"

**KLIK!**

"Aku ada urusan. Batalkan rapat pertemuanku dengan Direktur Perusahaan Mashiro."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Ti-Tidak ada, Uchiha-sama. Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SRET! SRET! SRET!**

"Seratus! Anak ini memang sangat pintar!"

**KRIIING!**

"Hallo?"

"Temari, datanglah ke markas hari ini. Perintah dari Tsunade-sama."

"Tapi aku masih ada jam mengajar nanti."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Datanglah!"

"Huft. Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsunade-sama, mereka semua telah datang."

"Terima kasih, Shizune."

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian."

"Kami sangat sibuk."

"Tidak juga."

"Ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami lagi setelah sekian lama?"

"Kalian akan kembali mengenakan senjata."

"Senjata?"

"Alien semakin lama semakin menyebar. Kini kawasan tenggara Konoha sudah diambil alih olehnya."

"Cih!"

"Siapkan diri kalian. Kalian akan menemui pertarungan hebat nantinya."

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo, <strong>_**minna**_**-**_**san**_**!** XD

**Ini adalah **_**Sci-Fi**_** saya yang pertama sekaligus **_**adventure**_** saya yang pertama! Akhirnya saya bikin fict ber-**_**genre adventure**_** juga!** XD

**Chapter ini baru prolog, jadi mohon maaf kalau terlalu singkat.** m(_ _)m

**Hmm, terakhir, boleh minta ****REVIEW****-nya supaya saya tahu bagaimana reaksi kalian? **:D**  
>Arigatou!<strong> XD


End file.
